The Quarterback Love Notes part 3
by LalaNur Aprilia
Summary: Apdet chap 3! Enjoy minna!


'Mungkin ini yang dinamakan 'suka''

The Quarterback Love Notes.

Chap 3, You Must Go?

Warning: untuk chap ini, (mungkin) Unsui akan SANGAT OOC!

~~oo00oo~~

2 bulan setelah aku bertemu Takayama…

Aku berjalan menuju stasiun. Yah. Universitas Enma memang jauh sekali dari rumahku.

"Unsui-kun?"

Aku menoleh kea rah suara yang sudah sangat kukenal. Takayama berlari ke arahku.

"Mau ke stasiun, ya? Kita pergi sama-sama, yuk." Ajak Takayama.

"Boleh saja." Kata ku.

"Asyiik!" kata Takayama.

Aku tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah-nya. Dia masih memakai pita yang ku berikan waktu itu. Topi yang dia berikan juga selalu ku pakai tiap ke kampus.

Aku baru tau kalau rumah-nya lumayan dekat dengan rumahku. Karena itu tiap pagi aku berjalan bersama-nya. Yang tau aku memendam perasaan pada-nya ya Cuma Ikkyu dan kak Yamabushi. Bagaimana cara-nya? Kita lihat dulu.

FLASHBACK.

Waktu itu, kebetulan Ikkyu datang bersama kak Yamabushi. Tadi-nya kak Yamabushi Cuma mau berkunjung, tapi Ikkyu malah minta ditemani untuk di ajari PR.

"Unsui-san. Itu topi apa?" tanya Ikkyu yang mengaihkan pembicaraan saat aku mengajari-nya logaritma.

"Itu…" kataku.

"Itu…?" tanya kak Yamabushi.

Hening.

"Dari cewek, ya?" tebak Ikkyu.

"A…" kataku bingung.

Ikkyu dan kak Yamabushi memperhatikanku.

Aku gak tau harus jawab apa.

"Kau sedang suka sama cewek, ya?" tebak Ikkyu dan kak Yamabushi bersamaan.

JDAAANG! Tepat sasaran.

Aku Cuma mengangguk.

Setelah itu? Yaah… kalian sudah tau pasti.

"Ne… Unsui-kun." Suara Takayama mengagetkanku dari lamunan-ku yang GaJe itu kalau kata Author.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku. Aku melihat sorot mata Takayama yang sedih. Takayama Nampak membuka mulut, hendak bicara.

"Tidak. Tidak jadi." Kata Takayama membuatku makin bingung.

~~oo00oo~~

Sejak itu, Takayama jadi pendiam. Dia jarang mengajak-ku bicara. Tiap latihan, dia juga jarang bicara padaku.

'Apa aku punya salah, ya?' batinku. Tapi seingatku, aku tidak pernah bicara apapun yang menyinggung perasaan-nya.

"Unsui-san. Kenapa melamun?" tanya Kaitani yang ebrjalan di sebelahku.

Yaah… biasa-nya aku pulang bersama Takayama, tapi berhubung akhir-akhir ini Takayama agak aneh, jadi aku pulang bersama yang lain.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kataku.

"Mencemaskan Hitocchi, ya?" tebak Taki.

Aku Cuma menatap Taki, lalu kembali menatap ke jalan.

"UWOOOH! ITU BERARTI UNSUI-SAN NAKSIR SAMA TAKAYAMA!" jerit Kotaro.

Aku melirik ke belakang. Lalu menatap jalan lagi.

"Kalau iya kenapa?"

Hening.

Ups.

"APAAAAAA?"

"Be… betul itu Unsui-kun?" tanya Kurita.

"Yaah… sudah ketauan. Mau apa lagi?" gumamku.

"YAA~ JADI BENAR, YA?" jerit Taki.

"Suzuna. Kenapa jadi kau yang girang?" tanya Raimon.

"Tapi…"

Semua menoleh kea rah seseorang yang bicara.

"Tapi kayak-nya ada yang aneh dari Takayama-san. Akhir-akhir ini dia jadi sering diam." Kata Kobayakawa.

"Iya juga, ya. Ada masalah apa, ya?" tanya Mizumachi.

Semua saling menatap.

Ini dia masalah-nya.

~~oo00oo~~

Pagi hari-nya, aku sengaja datang pagi-pagi agar punya kesempatan bicara dengan Takayama, tapi aku malah datang jauh lebih pagi dari yang lain. Bisa ditebak, tidak ada orang satu pun kecuali klub olahraga yang latihan pagi.

Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki kea rah kelas. Saat itu, aku lihat Takayama sedang bicara dengan seseorang.

Ah, kalau tidak salah, itu Hayato Takeru, anak paling populer di sekolah. Saat Takayama melirik ke tempat duduk-ku, dia langsung bilang.

"Eh… Hayato, aku pergi dulu, ya." Kata Takayama lalu pergi keluar.

"Ah. Hei! Takayama!"

Aku menghela nafas. 'apa sih salahku?'

"Gagal, eh?"

Aku hanya menatap Hayato dengan pandangan dingin.

"Kau hanya bisa berharap dari jauh tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa. Jelas dia jadi bosan begitu." Kata Hayato dengan nada menantang.

"Terserah mu lah." Kataku lalu berlalu keluar kelas.

~~oo00oo~~

Aku berjalan di koridor kampus. Aku Cuma menghela nafas.

'Apa Takayama marah padaku?' batinku.

Saat aku sedang berkelebat dengan pikiranku, mendadak aku ditabrak oleh seseorang yang sedang berlari.

"Ma… maafkan aku!"

Aku menoleh ke orang di depanku.

Takayama dengan nafas terengah-engah menatapku. Setelah beberapa detik, dia berlari meninggalkan-ku.

"Ah. Hei!"

Aku melihat sehelai kertas jatuh ke kaki-ku. Ku pungut kertas itu.

**Boarding pass**

**Takayama Hitomi**

**Road to: England**

Aku menatap kertas itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Aku berlari menyusul Takayama. Kulihat sosok Takayama sedang menatap langit dari jendela (kayak di komik Mirumo De Pon!).

"Takayama!"

Takayama menoleh.

"I… ini… punyamu?" tanyaku sambil menyodorkan kertas tadi. Dia menatap kertas itu dan langsung menyambar-nya.

"Takayama… itu…"

Dia menatapku.

"Aku…"

Aku mendengarkan apa yang akan dia katakan.

"Aku akan pindah ke Inggris."

TO BE CONTINOUD

Lala: Hahay! Tinggal 2 chap lagi, nih fic jahanam beres!

Unsui: Author. Episode ini lebih pendek dari episode 1, lho.

Lala: Sori. Gak ada ide.

Unsui: *facepalm*

Lala: Tapi chap 4 bakal panjaaaaaaaaang banget.

Ikkyu+Unsui: HAH?

Lala: Iya. Ada scene pertandingan Enma VS Saikyodai, lhooo! XD

Yamato: Berarti gue muncul, dong?

Lala: GAK!

Yamato: *nangis di pojok*.

Lala: Ahhh lupakan!

Review, dong?


End file.
